DE 10 2009 016 184 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for non-invasive temperature determination on biological tissue treated with a CW treatment radiation. In that case, the laser pump source is switched on rapidly, within approximately 1-10 μs, to generate short, intensive laser pulses having a power peak of approximately 10 W, wherein the average power attained by the CW laser is approximately 2 W. These pulses are used to generate signals that can be evaluated by optoacoustic means and that are suitable for measuring the temperature of the treated tissue.
In the case of the lasers of the state of the art, the restricted range of use has been considered to be disadvantageous.